


knock knock

by burrn_the_witch



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burrn_the_witch/pseuds/burrn_the_witch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	knock knock

sometimes I hear someone knocking.

perhaps it's just me that's paranoid,

it's all in my head.

but,

someone knocking from inside my head like they wanted to get out,

it amuses me.

and depending on how I feel today,

perhaps I will wonder why they want to get out.

but this is rare, mostly,

I hope they break the door and leave as fast as they can,

because my head is so filled with thoughts, noise, voices, and all is mine.

how frightening must it be to be stuck somewhere,

that's so unrelated to you, so vague and precise at the same time, so ephemeral, so loud, so confusing,

how strange, how painful, how overwhelming must it be.

maybe it's why I hear that knock so much sometimes, maybe they're panicking, maybe they're scared, maybe they're in pain,

if it's the case,

I'm so sorry that there is no key.


End file.
